Babylon Tower
The Babylon Tower is the main building of Babylon Research located in the city state of Hong Kong 2. Its construction began on Midorian year 665 when Spaniard noblewoman and entrepreneur Diana González de la Vega invested half a billion credits for research on android technology and ethics, making her one of the two major stockholders of the company. The Babylon Tower remains one of the tallest edifications in Hong Kong 2. While not the tallest edification (those would be the vertical cities), it is the tallest singular building that has ever been built. Of its 350 floors, only the bottom 50 host research labs and offices. The rest, according to Babylon Research, are used to store the brainlets and computers that conform a massively-parallelized supercomputer called Mother One. The following systems are currently being hosted by Mother One: * The Grid, a hyper-realistic Virtual Reality world that supercedes the now obsolete VirtulLife. * The Guf, a restricted facility for development of Android Brain Software, where android brains are loaded with the information required for them to correctly function in the real world, without suffering Berserk episodes when exposed to excessive mental stress. Androids whose brain software has been created in the Guf are the latest generation of androids available for the public. * Mother, the digitized connectome and memories of the now deceased Lailah de la Fuente, acts as the caretaker of Android virtual brains. * The Eros Sector, a center of erotic entertainment consisting of ultra-realistic AIs with virtual bodies, called Nymph, that provide sexual services and fantasies to visitors of the grid. Created by the Prometheus affiliate Paradise Entertainment. * Hollywood Zero, a digital movie study owned by Prometheus affiliate Morpheus Productions. All actors and actresses in Morpheus Productions are virtual. And while movies produced by Morpheus Productions can be enjoyed in a 2D or 3D standard format, the best way to enjoy a movie is via a Virtual Interface, where smells, sensations and even emotional states can be enjoyed. * The Oddysey Sector, a hyper-realistic adventure resort dedicated to training planet explorers and providing adventurers with a safe environment for extreme sports. A fact worth noticing is that pain experienced in the Oddysey Sector is realistic. Excessive pain will always trigger a 911 alarm that will put the visitor in a safe cabin, where he will be asked whether he desires to leave Oddysey or not. Visitors of the Oddysey Sector cannot leave until reaching one of many Save-Points and Exit Portals. However, they can communicate with the outside world using virtual communicators, unless signing an extreme-adventuring contract which forbids the use of such communication. In any case, 911 operators are always able to communicate and take care of Oddysey visitors. The Oddysey sector is owned and maintained by Prometheus affiliate Icarus Entertainment. Both Icarus and Paradise entertainment share the same set of employees and executive officers, but keep separate legal names to avoid media controversies. * Virtual Death Fighting tournaments, hosted in the Oddysey Sector, are a controversial but legally accepted form of entertainment currently present in The Grid. Category:Landmarks Category:Locations